1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a voltage generator, and more particularly, to a voltage generator including an active charge pump circuit and a semiconductor device including the voltage generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a system on a chip (SOC) is developed, the memory devices included in the SOC need to be faster, lighter, and smaller. Therefore, a pseudo static random access memory (PSRAM) is generally used in the SOC. The PSRAM is implemented by embedded dynamic random access memory (eDRAM). A structure of PSRAM is substantially the same as a structure of a DRAM but the PSRAM operates as a SRAM as seen from an exterior. The PSRAM has the high density feature of the DRAM. However, the data cells in the PSRAM may be periodically refreshed to prevent or reduce a data retention failure in a standby mode, and thus, the PSRAM may increase power consumption.
The eDRAM typically requires two types of power supply voltages including a voltage for the standby mode and a voltage for an active mode. To reduce the power consumption, the voltage for the standby mode may be smaller than the voltage for the active mode. Circuit elements included in a voltage generator for generating the voltage for the active mode may be damaged by high operation voltages and also operate unstably due to a variance of a threshold voltage caused by a body effect. Therefore, a voltage generator having increased reliability and efficiency is required.